After The Battle: Another Realm, Another Journey
by RZRtv
Summary: Sora has defeated Master Xehanort, and the Realm of Light is at peace. But what of the Realm of Darkness, when someone too obsessed with the light wants to purify those in the dark? It's up to the Keybearer to put them in their place. Follow the next journey of Sora and Co. as they fight a new adversary...one that knows them better than themselves.


The spiky-haired teen walked out of the train car, hands behind his head and a nonchalant grin adorning his face. The sky in front of him was obscured by a large tan and green tower, stretching above his vision. He went inside, climbing the long staircases until he reached a small green door. Should he knock? Or plainly walk inside?

The door opened by itself, revealing an old and grey-haired wizard in blue robes. "Come in Master Sora, I'm sure you're wondering why I called for you to come back here," Master Yen Sid said to him.

"Well of course…I didn't think I would really be needed after we finished off Xehanort for good," Sora replied.

"Did you think Master Xehanort was the only threat our universe holds? No, Sora. But you can rest easy, for it is not our worlds that are in danger. All of the worlds you have saved and the friends you have made along the way will not come to harm."

"So what's all this about? If our worlds aren't in danger, what do you need me for?" Sora replied again

"As you know, the realm of light has been a place of serious battles. The fight for Kingdom Hearts, The Keyblade War, and Xehanort's machinations for the χ Blade…But we always have fought for a balance. To keep the darkness out of the realm of light, correct?" The old wizard replied, sighing wearily. "Someone, a powerful entity from the realm of light, is traversing the worlds in the realm of darkness, and killing off the people in its worlds. We have always strived for a balance between light and darkness, and the realm of light has never interfered with those from the realm of darkness since The Keyblade War. You can see what kind of trouble this may cause."

Sora narrowed his eyes at his former Master, "So what am I supposed to do about it? It's not like I'm a keybearer of the darkness. Shouldn't this be more of a job for the King?"

"Mickey has already begun his journey, Sora. And even though he is strong, and has Donald and Goofy with him, I don't believe he can do this alone. Why else would I ask you to help? And what better way to combat the light, than with the warrior of light himself?"

"Donald and Goofy are with the King? I guess I'll have to do this alone, then?" Sora asked, disappointed but understand that his friends wouldn't accompany him this time.

Yen Sid smiled at the boy. "Of course not. I know of the perfect set of companions to come with you."

The door behind Sora opened, and in walked his two best friends. "Sora?" The two of them asked.

"Riku? Kairi!?" Sora yelled, embracing the both of them with a smile on his face. He was glad this time, he wouldn't be fighting alone.

"You didn't think we'd let you run off by yourself did you?" The red-haired girl said. "Besides, you'd probably fall asleep on some beach again, lazy bum."

Hearing this, Sora smiled his trademark grin with his hands behind his head.

In the back of his mind, he was worried for Kairi. Riku could defeat any foe, he was sure of that. Kairi had proved herself, being a major asset while they fought Xehanort, but he still couldn't shake the fear that one day something may happen to her. He knew that he would always be right beside her, ready to strike down anything that came her way.

"So where are we off to first?" Sora asked, eager to finish any job his former master gave him.

"You're impatient as ever Sora. Traversing the realm of darkness can have grave consequences on beings of light. You should know this more than anyone. Luckily, the fairies here have another set of clothes to protect you from the darkness trying to reach your heart"

"But what about us?" Kairi asked, gesturing to Riku and herself.

"A princess of heart need not worry, because there is no darkness that can be exploited or increased in her heart. And as for Master Riku, he has learned to harness his inner darkness. It cannot be used against him any longer. Now go see the fairies, and take your Gummi Ship beyond Twilight Town and The World That Never Was. There begins your journey into the realm of darkness."

The trio walked to another set of doors, passing through them to greet the red, blue, and green clothed fairies.

"Well hello again deary, I hear you're needing some new clothes. And we have just the thing!" The red fairy said. "No protesting this time ladies, let's get it right the first time," Fauna, the green fairy said.

They waved their wands in a synchronized motion, beams of light emitting from them in their respective colors. The finally converged into a bright white beam and washed over Sora, turning his clothes brightly incandescent.

When everyone in the room was able to open their eyes again, Sora looked down at his clothes. They had gone from the black and multicolored outfit he wore before to something almost stark white, with silver and black keys and crowns patterned throughout the clothes. His mind flashed back to fighting Xemnas, twin keyblades with light blasting from the ends, and Sora floating above his enemy as his mind commanded the keyblades to tear his opponent to pieces. The clothes definitely reminded him of the powers he had absorbed from his 'other half'

"A befitting choice of clothes for the Champion Keybearer of Light, don't you think so ladies?" One of the fairies ask, with the other two in agreement.

"So it's settled then. Go find the guy responsible for breaking the balance between our realms, and give him what for!"

The teen smiled at the three fairies and thanked them for the help again before strolling out of the tower with his two friends next to him.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! I don't know how far I'll take this, but I had fun writing it and will definitely, probably, maybe write at least a few more chapters. Let me know if there is anything I need to fix or change, work on, etc. And I'll take it into account. Where should our heroes go? Suggest it! I'm open to any of the ideas of Disney or Squeenix properties(though no, Marvel/Star Wars will NOT make an appearance as good as a setting as the realm of darkness is). The first world they come across is already planned though, and I think you guys will enjoy it.

I don't own any of Disney or Square Enix's copyrights though, so this is all in my head and not affiliated in any serious way.


End file.
